The two most commonly used devices for recreational purposes on beaches, parks and around swimming pools are lounge chairs and portable ice boxes. Lounge chairs even foldable ones tend to be bulky, and not always adjustable to a variety of lounging positions. Portable ice boxes are also bulky and seem always to compete for space in the truck of ones car with the lounge chair, parasol, beachballs and other items usually taken to a beach or poolside.
There is a need for compatible and preferably integrated lounge chairs and ice boxes which could be stored together into a relatively small, easy to carry package.